


Amazing Grace

by lifeinskinnyjeans



Series: Vision [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blindness, M/M, Resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinskinnyjeans/pseuds/lifeinskinnyjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel of sorts to "Eye to Eye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing Grace

Frank and I had been together for ten months. We both had conflicting feelings in the beginning; Frank because he was in college, and I because of the considerable age disparity. When Frank went back for the remainder of his second sophomore semester, though, neither of us could keep our minds off the other. I found Frank telling me he was thinking of me when he was with other guys, and when he would call Linda and ask to speak to me more and more rather than speak to his mother.  
  
When Frank came home for the summer, we sat down and decided to set our differences and problems aside and try to make us work. And that worked out pretty well for the four months Frank was home. He worked during the day at a grocery store, earning minimum wage, and I spent the days with a new found inspiration for sculpting, or enjoying the sunshine with Linda.  
  
Every night, Frank and I would sit down in front of the television after Linda would go to bed, and we would just cuddle. One night a week, Linda would leave the apartment for a couple hours, because she became too weirded out by the noises coming from my bedroom, especially in the beginning of the summer. She got used to us after a while, and is very happy that I make her son very happy. She once told me, one afternoon while Frank was working, that she has never seen Frank happier with anyone else. That elicited a large grin from me.  
  
What elicited an even bigger grin from me was an offer from the local hospital to participate in a three-month long study that included extensive experimental surgery, and had only a 35% chance of completely restoring my sight. When you haven’t been able to see anything for two years, you take any chance that has any possibility of making it possible for you to see again. That was nine months ago.  
  
Those surgeries, one every two weeks, didn’t completely restore my vision. They did, however, make my eyes capable of seeing large, pale blurs. Throughout the study, I was also given these specially formulated eye drops that I was to use once a day, everyday. They were supposed to be a supplement to the surgeries, and were supposed to help me regain my sight again, but they did nothing more than the surgeries did.  
  
Since I had regained some part of my sight, I was happier than I had been in years, even after Frank and I had gotten together. Linda could now run quick errands, even if Frank was at work. She still had to help me with all the finer points of life, like working the television and picking up utensils at the dinner table, but I could walk around my apartment unaided by nothing but my hands now. It was the best feeling; even better than being with Frank. I voiced this confession to him, and he just laughed and kissed me, saying that he sometimes feels guilty that he gets to watch me just be, and that I don’t get to see anything at all. This made me blush.  
  
Shortly after the first study, the same hospital office offered me a position in their next study, this one nine months long. This one required surgeries again, but only once a month now, and no supplements were required. Tonight was the night of the ninth and final surgery of the study. Over the past nine months, my vision had only marginally improved; I could still only see large blurs, but they were much more colorful.  
  
Linda, Frank, and especially I were hoping against hope that this was the last surgery I would be undergoing for a long time. Frank missed running his fingers through my hair, and I missed the feeling of Frank doing so, not to mention I was almost always tired, and my sculpting had suffered extremely because of this.  
  
\- - - - -  
  
“Mom, I think he’s waking up!”  
  
“Gerard?”  
  
I was awake, but I didn’t want to open my eyes. “Frank? Linda?”  
  
I felt Frank tightly take my hand. “Yeah, sweetheart, I’m here.”  
  
I smiled. “Linda, you’re here too?”  
  
“Of course, dear,” she said from the other side of the hospital bed. “Frank would have my head if I didn’t come see you!”  
  
I chuckled.  
  
“Gerard, baby, open your eyes,” Frank said quietly.  
  
The smile faded from my face. “Frankie…I’m scared.”  
  
He squeezed my hand. “What’s there to be afraid of?”  
  
“Frank, I haven’t been able to see anything for two years, and after twelve months of surgeries, all I’ve been able to see are large, colorful blurs. If these last surgeries haven’t been able to help me any further…” I shook my head. “I might as well give up hope of ever being able to see completely.”  
  
I heard Frank sigh. “Sweetheart…it’ll be okay. Seeing large, colorful blurs is better than seeing nothing, right?”  
  
I took a deep breath and squeezed Frank’s hand as I opened my eyes, head turned toward the ceiling. I turned my head toward Frank; my vision was still blurry, but better than it had been by all the previous surgeries. I blinked a few times, and my vision started to clear. Putting things together quickly in my mind, I blinked a few more times, and my vision continued to clear. Hope rising quickly in my chest, I continued to blink until my vision stopped clearing. When it seemed to stop, I had to stifle a gasp as I began to see Frank in front of me.  
  
He was beautiful, more beautiful than I had ever thought he was. His soft black hair fell about his face as he leaned over the small railing of my hospital bed, and he had the most beautiful hazel eyes, bright with anticipation as he awaited me telling him I could see him. “Frankie,” I whispered.  
  
“Yes, Gerard?” he said, clambering closer to the side of my bed.  
  
“I can see you.”  
  
His eyes widened and his mouth fell open, and I noticed immediately how much I already liked it. I had to suppress a blush with Linda here; I didn’t want to embarrass her with what I was thinking about her son’s mouth. “You can see me?” Frank breathed.  
  
“Yes!” I exclaimed. “You’re wearing a navy polo with a small emblem or something in the corner by your left shoulder, and you’re wearing khakis. Did you just come from work?”  
  
Frank smiled wider than I had ever seen someone smile, and it had been a while since I had seen anyone smile. “Gerard, oh my God, this is amazing!”  
  
I reached my hands up to Frank’s face, and he didn’t have to move closer for me to actually know where his face was. I brought him down close to me and gave him a passionate kiss. “Your eyes are beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful,” I muttered to him.  
  
Frank continued to smile widely at me. “I love you, Gerard.”  
  
I grinned back at him. “I love you too, Frankie.”  
  
“So where am I going to stay now?” Linda asked.  
  
I turned toward Linda. “Linda, _darling_ , I see where Frank gets his good looks from.” She blushed bright red. “And who says you have to go anywhere if you don’t want to?”  
  
Linda smiled at me almost as widely as Frank. “Well, as long as you don’t mind me hanging around a little while longer,” she said.  
  
“Of course not, dear, but do stop by often when you do leave,” I said.  
  
“Oh, I plan on it,” Linda said. We chuckled.  
  
“Mom?” Frank asked.  
  
“Yes, dear?” Linda said, looking up at Frank across my bed.  
  
“Are you still gonna go out one night a week while you still stay with us?” Frank asked.  
  
Linda chuckled. “Yes, dear, I still will.”  
  
“Well, would you mind staying out a little while longer the next time?” Frank blushed.  
  
Linda chuckled again and her ears went a little red. “Sure, dear.”  
  
“Okay,” Frank said, his voice full of relief. “And one last thing, Ma,” he said.  
  
“And what’s that, dear?” Linda asked.  
  
“Would you mind going out two nights a week? Just for a little bit?”  
  
We all laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> when i wrote the original fic, i knew that i was going to write this. i had thought about putting it at the end of the original fic, but it was long enough as it was, so that's how this came to be it's own little fic. :3


End file.
